Hiding in the Dark
by InfamousBookWorm
Summary: <html><head></head>It seems weird now to think that it was the dark that had scared us. We could feel confident going to sleep with the lights on but the moment the lights go out, we are convinced there is something lurking in the closet or hiding under the bed. But I grew up. I had to. I mean, why be afraid of the dark when you're the scariest thing lurking in it? AH and maybe FAX later on.</html>


**Chapter One**

At the age of three, I was constantly waking my mother and father up to check under my bed for monsters. It seems weird now to think that it was the dark that had scared us. We could feel confident going to sleep with the lights on but the moment the lights go out, we are convinced there is something lurking in the closet or hiding under the bed. It wasn't until was seven that I realized my dad and mom would stop coming in to check on me everytime I cried wolf. Or, monster, in my case. My parents were told it was just a phase and that I should grow out of it soon.

But I didn't.

Two years later I ended up having to walk home from my friend's house alone and in the dark. Mom and dad didn't think it would be dark by the time I was headed home; they had a dinner party and told me to be home at 6 o' clock. Unfortunately, I lost track of time between all the makeovers and dress ups that my friend, Mona, and I were in the middle of. I only lived two blocks away and my elementary school made up one and a half of those blocks.

I was scared but I was the great and terrible Hailey (I changed it to Maximum after that night). I didn't need to ask someone to walk me home. I simply told Mona's parents that I was meeting my mom and dad by the school and that I would be fine. Oh, how wrong I was.

I was halfway home. There was a full moon out but the tall trees blocked most of the light on the path. I had a mini flashlight that was always hanging off the zipper on my school bag. The light was dim but I felt like it gave me power to overcome the darkness. Nothing had come out at me and grabbed me on the first half of my walk so I felt as if nothing could take me down on the last half. That was mistake number one- putting my pride in a keychain flashlight. Well, I guess mistake number one was walking home alone or maybe it was my inability to keep track of time. No matter what the first one was, it was my continual mistakes that led me to being the person I am now.

That night, I came across a man fighting a woman. I didn't understand at the time what was really going on. All I knew was that there was a woman with bruises up and down her arms and across her face. The next thing I knew, there was red everywhere. I had taken cover behind a protruding wall but the moment I heard a loud bang, I compromised my hiding by sending out a squeal.

The man holding the weapon. which I later found to be a gun, faced me. I spent no time in turning and running the rest of the way home. The only noises I could make sense of was my keychain light hitting the side of my backpack and my breathing, so loud I bet the man could hear it from where he raced after me a few yards back.

My next mistake: looking back and finding the man pointing the gun at me.

The mistake right after: Leading him to my house.

Knowing my mom doesn't lock the front door until we all go to bed, I rushed in and locked it myself. I closed the curtains and ran upstairs to my room, leaving the lights on and pulling the covers over me. After a few minutes of catching my breath, I decided to make sure my window was locked. I looked out and found a man standing on the street below. I couldn't make out his features but I knew he was looking right at me.

I shut the curtains and curled up, crying to myself until my parents came in. Apparently, they hadn't noticed my late arrival but they heard my cries and came in to make sure I was ok. Of course I wasn't, but as I told them the story, they didn't believe me. My dad shook his head and said "You've got to stop making these things up. Go to bed and grow up." He walked out, not knowing I would never see him again.

My mother looked stunned at his words but shortly followed suit. She picked me off the floor and placed me back on my bed. She kissed me on the forehead and left too, also not knowing that would be the last time I saw her. Well, last time I saw her alive anyhow.

If you go through the news reports, they will say something along the lines of "Homicide leaves suburban town shocked, nine-year-old found 'sleeping' with her deceased mother. Intruder left no useful evidence and, therefore, has escaped."

That's right, the authorities found me curled up next to my mother. I never did tell the police what happened; I assumed they wouldn't believe me. Not only did I lose my mom and dad that day, I also lost my Naivete.

So, here I am, years later. At eighteen years old and no longer afraid of the dark. I mean, why would I be? There's no point in being afraid of the dark when you are the scariest thing that lurks in it.

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think in a review! **


End file.
